The Beldam
by Queen-Of-Sarcasm88
Summary: The backstory of the Beldam. Includes Three Ghost Children and Coraline. "Hello there! I'm your Other Mother." she said, her voice like ice, coated with sugar. "Welcome home, dear."
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! First Coraline story! I thought of this in a dream. J This a prequel. Thanks for reading, **

**Queen-Of-Sarcasm88**

It was chilly day, and Amanda Mador was sitting by the window, playing a game with herself. She lived in the Other World, her mother was the Creator. Her mother had created the Other World to be almost exactly the same as the world, and everyone in it lived peacefully.

Amanda, however, wished that there could at least be some havoc. She got her wish. Her father, the Other Father, left to explore the White Blank. He would leave for two years. Amanda always liked her mother and sister, but she didn't know love.

School started again. She went to school, and strangely was able to attract boys by talking. She started crushing on one. She became obsessed, and listened to him talk. She gave him what he wanted, approval.

A week later, she got bored. She needed someone else. She left for the other world through a door in her living room. There, she met people with eyes. She used her changing power to change her buttons to eyes.

It was in the other world she met Oscar. She again became obsessed. She realized she needed someone to love every day. Without it, she would shrivel up and die. The love was her food, her medication, her everything. However, Oscar moved to Arizona.

Amanda started sucking the love out of everyone. Soon, Pontiac, Michigan was close to deserted in the neighborhood. The only remaining people were Julie and Tanya, who were 5 when the Love Disease spread, Mr. Bobinsky and his niece Cherie, Mr. and Mrs. Lovat and Jack Derel. Eventually, Young Mr. Bobinsky and his son moved in with Callista and Lucinda.

Amanda took Jack with her to the Other World, and turned him into an Other. Her mother knew Amanda didn't like Jack, Jack was just easily manipulated and adored Amanda.

"Oh dear." Her mother said. "We will have to see what we can do about that." Her mother and Mignon both tried to convince Amanda to stop the Love Disease, but their efforts were to no prevail.

"We can't stop this. Only true love can." Her mother created boy after boy, and Amanda rejected them one after another. Her perfect boy was not possible.

Amanda grew skinny from everything. Skinny, bony, and crazy. She practiced changing, turning young Callista and Lucinda into old woman. She changed everything she could. Her mother was frightened, and escaped with her father to the World.

Amanda hadn't inherited her mother's creating powers. She could only copy and change slightly. Mignon tried many times to escape, but Amanda instead changed Mignon into a young cat. Mignon ran off, and when she returned, she was with her child, the Black Cat.

Mignon's success in love made Amanda furious. Amanda turned Mignon into the perfect lady for Jason Lovat, and sent her away.

Amanda then turned Mignon to the World, and let the Black Cat, Blake, wander between the two worlds. Amanda laughed as her sister was forced to marry Jason. Jasper and Lilandra were born a year later to Amanda's delight.

It seemed only Lilandra could save Amanda. Then tragedy occurred. Jasper and Lilandra were playing tag in the World, when a drunk man ran Lilandra over. Amanda, heartbroken, punished Jasper for suggesting to play tag by turning him into a banana slug.

She sought out revenge against the drunk man. Little did she know, that man, Mr. Aurelian was to appear again. She stopped her research on Mr. Aurelian when she noticed how skinny she had gotten without love.

By then, she was in her thirties, and underfed from love. By then, she decided her next target. Children.

**That was the prologue. The next chapters are on Juliette, then Michael, then Erica Lovat. The last chapters are on Coraline. If it was unclear, this is the family tree.**

** Other Mother IIII Other Father IIII**

** Amanda (Beldam) Mignon (The black cat's mother.) Jason Lovat**

** Lilandra and Jasper Lovat Gadri**

** Mr. Lovat**

**So Spink and Forcible are changer from Cherish and Justify. Callista Cherish and Lucinda Justify.**

**The Mr. Bobinsky from Coraline will come in later chapters.**


	2. Juliette Part 1

**Juliette! She's the one with the bonnet. Ok!**

Juliette looked at her new home. 'The Pink Palace' was more of a 'The Neon Red Haystack.' Ever since Lilandra Lovat died, the Lovats had no luck whatsoever. So of course her Uncle Jamison and Aunt Emera decided to buy the cheap shack.

"Darling, you'll love it! Miz Cherish and Miz Justify live below us, and a lovely man, Mr. Bobinsky, lives above. Mr. Lovat owns the place, but they live elsewhere." Aunt Emera smiled.

"Juliette, dear, head in when you're ready! Gary Bobinsky, Cherie Lanter, and Gadri Lovat are coming over for a housewarming. Such lovely young people." Uncle Jamison entered the dilapidated house.

"Hullo! I'm Gary. My grandpapa and Papa live above you. Mama died a long time ago." A dirty, red faced boy grinned, revealing his blackened teeth.

"Don't listen to him! He's a dirty, moneyless boy. I'm Gadri Jenid Lovat, I married Jasper right before he disappeared. My daddy left me lots of money." An extremely frilly girl smiled, fluffing her hair.

"I'm Juliette Vandriss. I'm here with my Uncle and Aunt Sert."

"Well, Juliette, welcome. I'm Cherie Lanter, I take care of Great Uncle Bobinsky, uncle Bobinsky, and Gary. I do side jobs for old Cherish and Justify." The last girl said, stroking her hair.

"Fabulous. I'm going to explore the empty…" Juliette started.

"It's locked. When it was first built, a worker named O. Mudder locked the door. She kept the key, and disappeared. Then, the entrance through a passageway was mysteriously sealed off." Gadri announced.

"Why? Who's O. Mudder?" Juliette asked.

"Oleir Mudder, I think." Gadri said. "Mr. Lovat has a book."

"Oleir Mudder: Oleir Mudder, also known as O. Mudder, Olivia Mudder, O. M. Oleir M. and Ottie Der Mudder (the Americanized version of Ot Der Mudder), is the main architect for The Pink Palace, The Purple Palace, The Blue Building, The Hazel House, The Cerulean Cabin, The Amaranth Apartment and many others.

Nobody has ever seen Oleir, although those that have worked with her say she wears sunglasses even at midnight, and usually dresses in black. She often seems taller than the day before." Gadri frowned.

"Oleir is also married to Udder Fodder, although she has kept her maiden name. She often flies into a rage when called Oleir Fodder or Mrs. Fodder." Juliette murmured. "Who's Udder Fodder?"

"Udder Fodder, more commonly known as Jack Derel, has been spotted even less than Mudder. The Mudder Fodder foundation was destroyed…" Cherie flipped the page. "It's blank."

"Oh." Juliette shook it off.

Later that night, Juliette and her uncle and her aunt all sat in the 'parlor'.

"Tomorrow, you start at Pontiac Prep! Oh, darling, I'm so proud! I know your parents would be proud of you too. I know my brother. Connor would love you." Aunt Emera smiled sadly. Juliette's parents died in a bear attack. Heron and Michael had ran with Juliette to Ohio, while Juliette was five. Heron and Michael were twenty and nineteen, and had returned to Montana.

Juliette stayed with her Aunt and Uncle in Ohio, but after their house was destroyed, they moved to Michigan. Her Aunt was being paid to look after Cherish and Justify, while her Uncle was paid to do repair work.

"Hello there! I'm Mr. Bobinsky!" an old, old, man with long spidery legs and at least twenty mice on his shoulders yelled at Juliette.

"Yipers! What are you doing with that…that…those things?!" Juliette exclaimed. She grimaced at the sight of the brown and white red eyed animals on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's just Zaiden, Zain, Zaina, Zainab, Zaine, Zaira, Zaire, Zakaria, Zamarian and Zander." Mr. Bobinsky smiled, showing yet another three mice.

"These are the triplets! Alex, Aleena and Alia. They aren't part of the Zippermouse family. They are the only Albridmouse left." Mr. Bobinsky smiled, letting Alex, Aleena and Alia to scamper off into his hat.

"Oh my. I'm sorry, but my aunt, Mrs. Jamison Smits won't like them. She has a job…" Juliette began.

"Not to worry! Dear Mrs. Emera Jamison Smits has NOTHING to worry about! The Zippermouse's and Albridmouse's are going to visit old Basir Eldmice. He's the king of rodents. You see, Zander here told me all about Basir. Basir might die on January, or the 16th, but not both. It's mice thing. Rats are different. So, my old rat Giono told me Basir will die on January or the 14th, since Basir's a rat mouse…"

Juliette walked away from the babbling man, hoping she wouldn't have to talk to him. She ran back to her house, and into her filthy room. She set her picture of Heron and Michael on the bedside.

"Golly, I wish you were here! If only there was paradise 'round here!" Juliette said her prayers, and was just about to go to bed when Mr. Lovat ran in.

"Juliette! You forgot your doll." He said, and ran back out.

The doll, which Juliette had never seen before, had golden curls, much like her own, a frilly bonnet, much like her own, and dirty pink ruffles on the dress, much like her own. In fact, the doll was a mini Juliette with huge, black, shiny button eyes.

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, Juliette has the doll. I only do short chapters. :P I might update. That is all, I think…**

**Juliette will take a few chapters. I'm making a new poll for this story. VOTE!**


End file.
